The Sky That Embraces All Within Its Wings
by RainingForMe
Summary: Tsuna understood perfectly what happened. He wasn't oblivious that he was reincarnated in a world filled with pirates and marines. Upon a few years of his birth, he ate a weird, silver colored fruit. He felt a tight bond with the stars-retaining his Sky Flames that even seemed to have a silver tint to them as well. Worshiped for this, Tsuna became from a lowly peasant to a King.
1. Escape

Warning! Rated T-M, may have dark scenes, some lime, Yaoi, and OP!Tsuna! Also, really OOC characters and in Drabble Format.

The sounds were muffled and his vision was blurry. He could only make out small pieces.

"...danger..."

"Take...Ace...Twins...Marines..."

"...hurry..."

'They sound so worried...I should be too, but I'm so tired,' he thought as he finally fell into sleep once more.

"Don't think...better...please...love you..."

Warm brown eyes opened and flushed cheeks felt tears fall onto them except they weren't his. The last thing he saw of them was a scarlet, billowing coat.

And then, he felt cold hands. It was so cold, he shivered and looked up at eyes that seethed warmth, yet his hands said something different.

It's been seven years since then. Seven years since he began living with Uncle Ben and one since Uncle Ben turned for the worse. A year since he's been kept in chains in the cellar. A year since he's been sexually and physically abused to the point of blanking out. A year since he's been let out to feel the Sun's rays. About a month since he's last eaten.

However, it seems that the gods finally decided to smile upon him. Uncle Ben lied on the floor passed out drunk, and key hanging from his belt that lied just below his...never mind. With frail and small hands, he reached as far as he could (which wasn't too far) and miraculously grasped the ring. A smile grew on his face for the first time in the last year and he slowly unlocked his chains as to not awaken his uncle. With a final clink, he was free. He ran to the door immediately and was glad to find it open. It seems the gods really were favoring him today.

As he exited the door, he was met with the living room which was streaming with fresh, morning light. He clambered to the window and absorbed the Suns's rays he hadn't touched in so long.

Snapping out of his daze, he fled the house and ran as far away as he could. Fresh air filled his lungs-not that enclosed sex filled air. The wind weaved through his spiky hair-not large, rough hands. The sun filled him with warmth-not a body sharply thumping onto his. He finally rested and fell to the floor in exhaustion. His stomach growled in hunger and his lips were dry and seeking water. And then he spotted something and agreed that he will never doubt the existence of gods.

Beside him stood silver fruit with flame like patterns. Its stem was gold with a curve within itself. His mouth watered at the sight and he crawled towards it. He held it in the palm of his hands as if it was the greatest treasure in all of the great seas. Hastily taking a bit, he almost spit the fruit back out in disgust at its taste. However, after the time with Uncle Ben, he knew not to waste food. He swallowed the entire fruit and shivered in disgust. His stomach did calm down though and his thirst was temporarily quenched.

Soon though, he passed out onto the ground and did not notice the way his collar began to glow.

When he awoke, he was greeted with the sight of a silk ceiling and plush mattress comforting his aching body. In confusion, he looked around hoping to find any clues of why and how he was in a room when he remembered passing out in a forest. He jumped at the sudden noise of the door and gaped as a man with a pressed suit walked inside after bowing. He had bright scarlet hair that curved inwardly to his collar and emerald green eyes.

"Young master, you should still be resting," the man said.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

"Ah, your throat must be too dry to talk. I shall ring for a maid," the man stated before he emerged a bell from within his coat (He didn't know how the man did it).

Almost immediately and seeming to defy the laws of psychics, a maid appeared before the man with a curtsy already in action. "Yes, sir?" She had long, sea colored hair that fell in curls to her waist. The maid had narrowed earth brown eyes that brought comfort and reeked of danger.

"Fetch the young master a small pitcher of water. He'll need plenty if he wishes to speak," ordered the man.

The maid seemed to disappear after saying, "Yes sir."

The man bowed once more to him. "I apologize young master. I am Kurrma, your personal butler. The woman you saw earlier is your assigned personal maid-"

"Mizuki, young master," the woman smiled as she returned. She carried a tray with a pitcher of water and a glass cup beside it. She set the tray down onto the table near the bed and poured a glass of water. Offering it to him, he hesitantly took it and took in its refreshing smell that reminded him of the old waterfall Uncle Ben and him-wait.

Why did it smell sweet to him? Water doesn't have a scent unless with added substance. He took a sip and noticed that it tasted different from regular water as well-it felt...he couldn't really explain it. His intuition told him it was of no danger, but simply change.

He set the cup down and almost immediately it was refilled. He nodded in thanks and continued to drink until he felt his throat clear up. He hummed and was glad to hear his voice. "If you don't...mind me asking. Why do you call me young master?"

Kurrma bowed. "Ask all that you wish. Your answer would be on you right collar young master. We found you within the abandoned garden of our manor. You see, we haven't had a master in so long and seeing you there brought us hope. We saw we were only luckier when we saw the mark upon your collar young master. You were a Celestial Dragon." He wore a large smile. "Not those nobles, but an actual Dragon."

He blinked and lowered the (he finally noticed) collar of the white silk button up that covered him to his thighs. He saw a silver mark that swirled in a similar way to a dragon. A few scales formed on his skin around the mark. "When did this appear?" he asked himself breathless. He touched it with his finger tips and shivered at the rake of pleasure that followed. "You said Celestial Dragon, right?"

"That is correct young master," Kurrma continued smiling.

He decided to take this as an opportunity to change and he, too, began smiling catching the two servants by surprise. "Alright then. Kurrma, Mizuki, please address me as Tsunayoshi or Tsuna. I shall accept being the Master here, but you shall not call me so."

"But, young master-!" Mizuki began.

Tsuna sent her a defiant grin and she watched in awe as his warm brown eyes shined with determination a sunset orange. "We shall not be Master and Servant. We shall be Family."

"Of course," Mizuki curtsied.

"And please, none of bowing or curtsying. It's embarrassing," Tsuna blushed as he looked away.

Kurrma could look at the scene in glee. 'Finally, a Master who has chosen to not rule. The gods have blessed us with one of their own.'


	2. A Ruler to Admire

It's been three months since Tsuna was found within the garden ("It is not a garden! It is an entire forest!") and under the tutelage of Kurrma. He had met all the servants of the manor and even assisted with some of the daily chores after learning how to do so. Each was family and Tsuna wanted to ensure that each felt so. He gave them better sleeping quarters and allowed them time off to do as they please. Though, they tended not to since they enjoyed being with Tsuna. He was learning about the land that the manor resided on and apparently now belonged to him.

It was in a terrible state. They were regularly raided by pirates (though Tsuna had yet to face a raid during his time there) and the people were in desperate need of help. Heck, the manor was probably the only thing well taken care of, but that was because everyone in the island contributed to taking care of it in case a new Master was to arrive soon.

'Seriously, everyone treats the Master as if he/she was a god!' Tsuna thought.

"Tsunayoshi-sama (the best Tsuna could get him to stay away from formalities), would you like to visit the village?" Kurrma asked.

Tsuna sprang up from his studies in surprise. Kurrma had yet to ask him to actually see "his" people and with this sudden offer-! "Yes, I'd love to!" he exclaimed.

"What do you think they'll think of me? Do you think that I'll be able to help them all?"

Kurrma laughed. "Tsunayoshi-sama, calm down. The people will love you company, I assure you. We've all made an announcement actually that you would be visiting."

He froze. "Kurrma. You made an announcement?! Does that mean I have to meet them all at once?" He banged his head onto the desk-careful not to spill the ink and ruin all the paperwork that Kurrma was already pushing onto him!

"Yes, they are quite excited for a speech actually," Kurrma smirked.

"A speech?!"

Kurrma left his young master to worry in his office alone with his hand covering his mouth.

Mizuki blinked and hid a smile as she saw Kurrma exit the young master's room while chuckling. She was glad that Tsuna-sama (the farthest Tsuna to informally call him) came to the manor. Everything became brighter and happier at his arrival. She remembered those dark days after their past master passed away without an heir-an assassination actually. She had watched her mother give up and sincerely wished she tried harder to encourage her mother, so that she could meet her kind, new master. However, changing the past was and is impossible.

Knocking on the door, Mizuki entered the office with a tray of herbal tea. "I'm guessing Kurrma told you about the speech."

"You guys are horrible! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Tsuna whined. "Now I have to write an entire speech in less than a couple hours and meet every person on this island who treats me like I'm a god!"

Mizuki calmly smiled as she poured the tea into the cup. "Oh you'll be fine Tsuna-sama. I mean, you gave all the servants a speech just a few days after you arrival and it was perfect. We still talk about it amongst ourselves today."

Blushing, Tsuna slumped into his chair. "That was...because I met all of you already and you treated me all so warmly that it was like talking to family." He turned his head to the wall and pouted. "Besides, that was only like 100 people. This is going to be thousands!"

Mizuki shook her head at the silliness of her young master as she set the tea onto his desk. "If it's you Tsuna-sama, you can do it." She smiled comfortingly and left the office.

Tsuna sweat as he tugged at the collar of of his shirt. He wore a plain green turtle neck and dark blue shorts. Not exactly high class, but that was the message he was hoping for. He gulped as as he glanced from the balcony entrance to where thousands of people stood, anticipating his arrival. He took deep breaths and could only softly shriek as he panicked over the endless possibilities of rejection or screwing up the speech. He jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder and turned to see the Head Chef Souz there.

"Don't worry Tsuna. You'll be perfectly fine," the middle-aged man laughed. "Suzuki over there has been screaming profanities about how you are the best and that no one should doubt you."

Suzuki and Souz were married to one another with three children-one who worked as a stable boy, another a blacksmith's apprentice, and the third as a small child who accompanied his parents at the manor. Usually he followed his mother who was one of the many gardeners of the manor. Coincidentally, it was currently their youngest (Hanzaki) who was tugging at his sleeve.

"Kirin-sama! Are you going to show anata no kirei desu tsubasa?" Hanzaki exclaimed in excitement.

Giving the universal silence (a finger to his lips) he winked and walked to the crowd. Upon seeing him, the crowd cheered loudly and in the distance, Tsuna could see Suzuki's two eldest children-Hounzaki and Kounzaki. They bowed and Tsuna inwardly panicked.

He rose his arms and shouted, "There is no need to bow! I may be one you see as a God, but I wish to be treated merely as someone like one of you."

Murmurs arose from the crowd as they stared in between their companions and to their God.

"I know it has been tradition that the Master of the Manor shall be the leader of you all, but I would like you to treat me like your own. I was not born into this position and I will only allow that respect when I have done something to deserve so," Tsuna explained. "Today, I speak with you to tell of my inheritance of this island. I fear that I will not live to expectations. I fear that I will lead you all to your doom. However, I hope you will all stand with me on this journey. May we live our lives to the fullest and be a happy nation. Let us live with our **dying will**!" At this, he allowed his wings to spread.

They were similar to that of an angels, but thinner and looking similar in figure to that of the dragons in myths. It was a dim, silver color with the tips slowly turning gold. It seemed to have this ethereal glow that made the people of the island think of the night sky. It was a marvelous sight and they felt proud to see that their new leader had beautiful, pure wings that showed his honest and caring heart. However, the surprise was far from over. An orange flame slowly cloaked his wings with a clarity that seemed to shimmer. The flames danced a fiery tango and made their leader look strong-stronger than any general they could ever face.

And then...they cheered. Tsuna could only smile at the positive feelings he felt from his-no, not yet when he has done nothing-the people, their emotions resonating at a high that made him relish in pride. He had people who had faith in him, who would stick by his side, and he could ask for no more.

He decided then, that this fruit was one that brought a curse and a blessing to its users. It was one that granted a link to that of the beyond, but also brought the expectations of others to reach that beyond. He decided to name it, the Hoshii Hoshii no Mi. With this, his adventure began as ruler of the Nathioka Island.


	3. First Visiting Crew

It was a stormy night with the thunder raging as its mighty beast traveled through the skies. Tsuna (9) had been at his desk filing paperwork to ensure the business of his people rose and the poverty declined. He was also mapping out ways to raid auctions and set the horribly large number of slaves on his new home free. He jumped and caught the almost spilled bottle of ink when Mizuki burst into the room.

"Tsuna-sama, a ship has been spotted by the port and they're wounded!" Mizuki shouted.

Tsuna shot up and quickly went to his coat (which consisted of slits) hanging by the door. "Hurry then. Call for our best healers and the best ships men to bring them in. We can't have them going into sea with the waves this rough!"

Mizuki nodded and ran off while Tsuna prepared to fly out. During the two years of ruling, he had taught himself to control not his flames (which he found had a slight tweak with his reincarnation), but his Devil Fruit as well. He allowed his wings to emerge-coating them with Sky flames and a bit of Lightening. He dashed out of the manor and flew out to the port.

Upon reaching there, he found Mizuki there already directing the workers. It seems the ships men were having some trouble fighting against the waves while bringing in the ship. Tsuna flew to the deck and assessed the damage before he was tackled.

"Ack! What the heck?" Tsuna shouted as he thumped onto the floor. He saw a blonde haired man on top of him holding him down.

"What do you want this ship?" he growled.

"I'm only helping!" yelled Tsuna as he forced the man off (not an easy feat with the large difference of body mass). He called upon the scales on his arms and flew to the back of the ship. His arms glowed silver as the scales formed his devil fruit activated. He pushed the ship against the hostile waves and grunted at the strain. He could faintly hear Mizuki directing the men to pull in tune with his advanced hearing.

"TSUNA-SAMA!" Mizuki shouted. "THE SHIP HAS REACHED PORT!"

Tsuna sighed in relief and flew back down to the deck. He blinked at the astounded blonde haired man's expression and lowered the wooden steps from the edge of the ship. "Hurry men! Help carry the wounded to the manor and healers tend to them as quickly as you can. It seems to be a large crew!"

"Yes, sir!" the helpers all shouted as they hustled with their work.

Tsuna turned around and using his still scaly arms, he lifted the blonde onto his back. "Let's get you to the manor. Where's the captain of this ship?"

"He was helping the nurses to stay in a secure place," the blonde responded. He watched in amazement as the little boy flew on his beautiful wings carrying his weight to the large manor. "Why are you helping us?"

"Who needs a reason to help someone in need?" Tsuna cheekily responded.

The blonde stared at him. "Who are you?"

"The name's Tsuna-technically I'm the King of this area, Nathioka Island," grinned Tsuna.

Marco was astounded at this child. He directed the others calmly, yet with authority. He had saved pirates (even if he didn't know that they were so) and allowed them into his home. And to think, the chibi was a king! He sat in one of the guest bedrooms with a cloth on his forehead. Apparently, due to the rain, he caught a cold (funny because he was a Phoenix-the living being of fire).

He tensed when the door opened and slowly calmed down as he noticed it was his captain Whitebeard. However, he noticed Tsuna following behind him.

"How are you doing son?" Whitebeard asked in worry. "You got the worst injuries of us all."

Marco nodded. "'M fine Pops. How about you?"

Whitebeard let out a loud laugh. "Perfectly fine due to this fine man." He slapped Tsuna on the back who stumbled upon the force.

"Hey, hey, careful. I'm still a child I'll have you know," Tsuna huffed. "Anyways, please don't be too loud. He probably has a raging head ache now."

"Actually, I'm feeling quite well right now," Marco responded. "It seems that my Devil Fruit began to take action with its healing properties."

"You have a Devil Fruit?" Tsuna exclaimed. He ran beside Marco and clasped his hands. "Which one? I haven't met any outsider of my island who had eaten a Devil Fruit or knew what their fruit could do!"

"Um...I have a logia fruit-the Phoenix," answered Marco with a cough. "What about you? Those wings I saw with flames. There is no way that is normal."

Tsuna grinned. "Well, the flames are natural." To make his point, he burst a flame upon his forefinger. "It's a physical representation of my Dying Will-though few have the potential to actually conjure this. Anyways, the wings are part of my Devil Fruit-it's actually the reason why the people here consider me their King." The flame disappeared as he scratched his cheek in a cheeky way (no pun intended).

"Oho~ I'm interested in this," Whitebeard said as he walked to stand beside Tsuna. "What is it?"

"Well, I call it the Hoshii Hoshii no Mi," Tsuna replied. "It gives its user a brand upon acceptance to be its wielder. I've read of past Kings who were rejected by the fruit actually."

"How strange. I've never heard of a Devil Fruit rejecting wielders," Whitebeard commented.

"Yeah, other people I've met have said the same. Anyways, it grants you the power of a Celestial Dragon I guess you could say. I am connected to the Sky in a way that the people believe you become a God," Tsuna continued.

Marco gaped. "Unbelievable. You know how to control this? Do you consider yourself a Celestial Dragon-like an actual one-or do you believe to be one like in the government?"

"An actual one," replied Tsuna. "The ones in the government are mere people who believe in slavery. Pleh! I may not have gotten rid of slavery here just yet, but I have plans to do so soon once my people have gotten a better rate of business and less poverty."

"How old are you?" Marco asked.

Chuckling, Tsuna responded, "Playing 21 questions? I'm nine years old."

"Maji?" Whitebeard questioned surprised. "You look more like you're 7."

Tsuna hid into a corner at that, tugging on a mushroom which made the two pirates sweat drop. "I know I'm short and look childish. Don't point it out anymore than

Mizuki and Kurrma." He perked up. "Speaking of which. Kurrma told me earlier that your crew members are all bandaged up. You can stay here until the storm stops."

"You are very kind Tsuna," Whitebeard complimented.

"Thank you," Tsuna smiled.


	4. Sanctuary Confirmation

Tsuna was surprised when a large man called him to his attention. He had been doing paperwork as usual and was double-checking the slavery ending plans he created with Whitebeard's crew when Kurrma entered and said a Marine General called for his presence.

"So, how many I help you gentlemen?" Tsuna asked staring at tall, curly haired general.

"Hello, my name is Aokiji Kuzan, one of the Generals of the Marine Force. We have spotted the pirate crew, Whitebeard around this area and was wondering if you spotted them," the General answered.

Tsuna nodded. "I have."

"Then may we have knowledge where they are, so they may be-"

"Tell me, General, do you know who I am," Tsuna interrupted.

"Um, not exactly, no. I've just heard that you were the larger power here," Aokiji replied a bit surprised at the interruption. "We haven't had Marines here in years due to its lost of hope."

"Is that what you see here?"

Aokiji coughed. "No, sir. Going back to Whitebeard-"

"General, I am the current King of Nathioka Island and we have been growing in territory," Tsuna interrupted once more.

"K-King? Since when?" Aokiji narrowed his eyes. "I mean no offence, but you are too young and-"

Tsuna smiled as he crossed his legs in his chair and tilted his body to rest on his fist that was on the arm chair. "For two years-nearing three General, I have ruled and maintained this land-slowly rising its power. I have helped its poor and rescued its capture. Why is it that I have taken your job?"

"As I said, w-we lost hope," Aokiji stuttered out of character. Something about this boy...just screamed danger. "This nation was below what we could amend."

"And yet I, a nine year old boy, did so," Tsuna raised a brow. "I feel that you felt the trouble was not needed." He rose and stared intently at the General, wings now spread with seven colored flames orbiting around them. Scales forced on his right eye, arms, torso, and legs. "General Aokiji, what right do you have to intrude my lands and causing a riot to search for a pirate crew? You dare to disobey a dragon?"

Aokiji could only stand astounded.

"Yes, I am a Celestial Dragon-one beyond those that you serve. So I ask again, you **dare** to disobey a dragon?" Tsuna repeated.

"No, sir," Aokiji bowed. "I was thinking of only the sake of the people. Whitebeard is a threat to the government-!"

"That I do not follow," Tsuna, once again, interrupted. "This place is a sanctuary for both Marines and Pirates who wish to retire and no longer fight. Tell me, have you noticed the fisherman here were convicts as well as the blacksmiths here being ex-marine Captains? If I was to allow you to arrest a pirate group, I'd be going against my own word of allowing all people to co-exist here."

"I did not know," replied Aokiji.

"Yes, because you did not care," Tsuna responded. He narrowed his eyes to change to orange colored slits. "Leave. Tell your Admiral of this land if you so wish, however do not attack. You will have outright betrayed a Celestial Dragon and have many powerful men against you that had potential beyond what you could see."  
Aokiji could only bow and direct his men to leave.

Tsuna sighed as he relaxed and return to his self. He jumped when he heard Kurrma exclaim compliments-forgetting he had been there the entire meeting.

"That was just magnificent Tsunayoshi-sama! You made a Marine General tremble in fear! No less could've been done by you," Kurrma exclaimed. "You are definitely a magnificent leader, never backing down on your word."

Tsuna smiled wearily. "Whitebeard, Marco, Thatch. You can all come out."

The three grinned as they came out of their hiding spots.

"So, defending us now Tsunayoshi?" Thatch smirked as he nudged Tsuna.

"Of course. I promised a sanctuary, and I shall give it. I will take advantage of my Devil Fruit and make sure the Government will not defy me. Otherwise, how else could I make sure none of those idiotic rascals decide to attack?" Tsuna scowled.

Marco laughed as he grabbed Tsuna into his arms. "As fierce as a dragon, little brother."

During the three weeks that the group stayed here, they grew closer to the young King-lowering some of the amount of work he did by aiding him in paperwork. They have grown to look upon Tsuna as family and many of their older crew members had decided to retire and continue living on the Nathioka Island. This placed was truly a sanctuary for people looking for acceptance. They had (secretly, though they had a feeling Tsuna knew what they did) looked through the files of the people and found past murderers, rapists, pirates, and marines.

"Tsuna, we are to set off soon," Whitebeard revealed.

Tsuna smiled sadly. "I know. I cannot keep a pirate on land for too long. However, will you stay long enough for the slave operations?"

Thatch ruffled his hair. "Of course we would. Why would we leave our littlest brother ambush a slave auction by himself?"

It was only three days later that they went to all the different slave auctions throughout the territory. It was an infiltration and ambush mission. All slavers were trialed by Tsuna himself (using his Intuition that he was glad he maintained) and slaves released with a new life with jobs given to them. They had even set up an entire part of the mansion for some of the ex-slaves to stay in, find family, and re-unite loved ones. The love for Tsuna within the Nathioka Island-well now Islands-grew and grew.

Never did these people regret allowing Tsuna to be their King-even if he made mistakes that cost the lives of some of their loved ones.

A week after the completion of ending slavery (and Whitebeard's crew leaving) it was nearing the three-year anniversary of Tsuna's ruling. They had decided to match this festival with Tsuna's birthday (January 1st). However, while Tsuna was planning in his office (things always happen in his office) that he received an...interesting guest.

His name was Rayleigh, a white haired man who claimed to have affiliation with the executed Pirate King, Gol D. Rogers.

"So, why are you here?" Tsuna asked as he continued his paperwork and working on the show he was going to perform (shh! It's a secret!).

"To tell you about your real identity," Rayleigh answered.

Tsuna paused in his writing and set his ink pen down. He looked up at Rayleigh and intertwined his fingers. "No need Rayleigh. I've read all of Uncle Ben's journals before leaving. I know everything and the reason why he went psycho."

"Oh yes. Ben kept muttering about and losing his precious nephew," Rayleigh responded. "He's dead now."

"I know," Tsuna replied. "He's within my territory, of course I would hear of his death."

A silence reigned between the two.

"So you know who your father truly was."

"Yup," Tsuna popped the 'p'. "Gol D. Rogers, executed right after the birth of my twin and I. Have you found Ace yet?"

Rayleigh nodded. "Yes. He didn't take it all too good."

Tsuna laughed. "He's a child. Of course he wouldn't."

"You forget, you are a child too."

Tsuna blinked and looked at Rayleigh with a coy and sad smile. "Do I truly seem to be a child?"


	5. Ten Years Later

Ace watched the Whitebeard Crew in confusion. Was it just him, or was everyone more excited today? He went to Whitebeard's office and saw even he seemed more cheery today. "Oi, Pops. What's going on? Everyone seems to be more energetic today."

"Oh, Thatch was supposed to tell you. Guess he forgot," Whitebeard laughed. "We're visiting an old friend that saved our lives a long time ago."

"Ho-oh. The great Whitebeard needing help?" Ace joked.

"Guararara! Cheeky son. I think you'll like him very much," commented Whitebeard. "You remind a lot about him, but of course, he's stronger. Hm, probably by now, he's stronger than I."

This intrigued Ace...a lot. "Stronger than you. Now I'm really excited to meet this guy. Tell me 'bout him."

"Hm, I'll only tell you one thing," Whitebeard considered. "He has flames."

"Flames? But, I have that Devil Fruit!" Ace protested. "Is he like Marco then? A logia that has flames?"

Whitebeard merely smiled coyly and gestured his son away.

Ace huffed as he decided to investigate more about this intriguing person.

"He's super awesome!"

"Oh yes, that fellow. He's quite the remarkable one."

"Of course I know him! He saved my dad!"

"Aw, is little Ace interested? You'll like him a lot, he's quite the character."

"Hm, you could say he is like the Sky."

All of these replies just confused him and made him want to meet this person even more.

"We're here!" one of the men shouted from the mass.

As Ace looked out at the island, he was surprised to see a large mob of people cheering and greeting them. 'Civilians greeting pirates?'

"Quite a sight, ain't it?" Thatch chuckled as he came up from behind Ace. "Don't worry. All the new mates were like this too. We visit here frequently-about three times a year. We just couldn't make it last time because we got you on board a while away."

They stopped at the dock and quickly sprang down. Ace watched as many men ran to woman and embraced, some having children clinging to their legs. Some greeted the elderly and some being smacked. However, what caught his attention was the person splitting the mob in half as they walked. It was a brunette about 5'6 with warm brown eyes, a bit lighter than his own. His spiky hair reminded him of his as well. He wore a simple outfit consisting of a white button up and black slacks, but he held this air of authority. He had a warm smile on his smile as he caught sight of the boat.

"Oi, Tsuna! Why you all the way back there. Usually you're in the front!" Thatch shouted from beside Ace.

'Tuna?' Ace thought in bewilderment.

"Gomen, gomen. I got caught up in work," Tsuna grinned as he jumped onto the railing in front of them. "Besides, Kurrma baked the most delicious cake ever and I just had to savor it."

"You and your sweet tooth," Marco said from behind them. "We're back Tsuna."

"Good to have you," replied Tsuna. "We have a lot to discuss, don't we?"

"Gurarara, of course son!" Whitebeard laughed all of a sudden-seeming to appear from nowhere. "This a' here is Portgas D. Ace. In other words, your brother."

Tsuna tiled his head a bit and then smiled. "Ah, I can see the resemblance."

"Wait, brother? What the heck are you talking about?" Ace shouted. "I only have one father-." He paused and starred at Tsuna in horror. "Wait, you're from _him_ too aren't you?"

Continuing to smile, Tsuna merely gestured to the large manor. "Shall we talk in private then?"

"To be honest, I wasn't planning on meeting you this early," Tsuna confessed as he casually sipped some herbal tea.

"The hell? Why aren't you reacting to this at all?" Ace shouted as he slammed his hands on the desk. (Yep, the office again.)

Marco laughed at them. "That's just how Tsuna. He takes everything in stride. He is a King after all."

"Wha-?"

"Oh my god, your face!" Thatch burst. "We're dropping too many bombs on him it seems!"

"Thatch stop it. You're just being rude. I won't give you any access to my kitchen if you continue," Tsuna threatened with a glowering stare.

"What? That's cruel Tsuna! Devil!" Thatch cried out.

'I've never seen any of them act this way,' Ace thought as he stared at the new side of his family. 'All because of one person?' "How did you guys meet my...brother exactly?"

"Saved our lives during a bad thunderstorm," Whitebeard answered. "Also lured away Marines using his title and Devil Fruit from capturing us. He also let many of the people here join our crew-who wanted to-after a lot of the elders retired here."

"Too many questions," Ace groaned as he rubbed his forehead. "Where exactly is here?"

Tsuna smiled. "Glad you asked. Brother, welcome to the Nathioka Islands, a territory all on its own without the Government and ruled by me. We are a sanctuary for pirates, marines, and criminals who seek acceptance and a home." He laughed a bit at Ace's astounded face. He's seen many of those over the years. "It's taken quite a bit to do so, but it's been done. Here, there is only one Celestial Dragon, no slaves, and little to no poverty. I can't claim it is completely a haven, but it is definitely a place of acceptance."

"Nathioka is rarely known about because Tsuna forbids it from the Government to spread word, but it is a legendary myth between convicts who seek refuge," Marco explained. "That is why many crews who have become associated with this land accept convicts to their crew so they can bring them here."

"Wait, you say crews," Ace began.

"Many crews are included. Many marines who follow Tsuna's rule, the Yonko, Red Haired Shanks, even some of the Shichibukai," Thatch finished off.

The three Whitebeard crew members decided to leave the two brothers alone to bond for a while and go out to search for old crew members and catch up with them.

"Uh, I never asked this, but the crew said you had fire. How?" Ace asked.

"Oh that," Tsuna rolled his eyes. "It's a manifestation of my dying will you could say. I knew that the crew would mention that. Would you like to see?"

Ace nodded hesitantly. Though Gol D. Rogers may have also been his father that he despised, that didn't mean he despised Tsuna.

Tsuna extended his cupped palms and allowed his flames to generate-all colors of the rainbow swirling around one another. "I am a special case you could say, for more than one way. First, I wield these flames that few can ever configure. Second, I wield one of the rarest and strongest flames, the Sky Flames or the orange ones. Third, I can control all seven flames when most people are only ever born with one."

"They're all...sparkling," Ace commented.

Laughing, Tsuna let the flames flicker out. "Yes. The clearer and purer, the more they tend to seem to shimmer as well."

"If that's natural, then do you have a Devil Fruit as well?" Ace asked. He wanted to know Tsuna more. Something drew him to know more about the brother he only ever heard about years ago, that he had forgotten.

"Yes," Tsuna answered. "I have called it the Hoshii Hoshii no Mi. It has given me the brand and power of a Celestial Dragon."

At this, Ace flinched.

"Not one of the Government," continued Tsuna. "But an actual one. I have a bond with the Sky and the ability to be one. I am considered the most powerful of the Government because of so, thus I have so much power over them."

Ace felt curiosity and a slight bit of anger at this. "Why haven't you done anything with this power to the outside world? Why just here?"

Tsuna raised a brow and sighed. "I wish I could do more, but people don't listen Ace. I cannot force them to accept, unless they wish to. Many people are greedy and wish to keep their laws. Others seek salvation and I cannot offer that to them, unless they find me. Even I have my limits."

Ace lowered his head in shame. He knew that no matter how large of power, it could not change the way people thought. He should know that by now, but to accuse his own brother! "Sorry."

"It's quite alright," Tsuna responded. "You are a good man Ace. Keep that."

Ace nodded and felt a bit closer to Tsuna. "You too."

"Of course."


	6. Meeting Straw Hats

Tsuna felt a sense of deja vu when he pushed a ship into his ports. He flew down to the deck and looked over the small crew. "Are you all alright? No injuries?"

He blinked when a face appeared in front of his with a wide grin and a scar over his left eye. "Sugoi! You were so amazing pushing the entire ship and then flying down here with those awesome wings!"

The King could only tilt his head and then chuckle. "Thank you. You are?"

"Monkey D-"

A hand slammed on top of his head. "You dumb Captain! Don't tell your identity to anyone!" the orange haired woman shouted. She smiled sweetly at Tsuna as she crossed her arms, emphasizing her breasts. "Thank you for helping us. Could you perhaps provide some shelter and food for us?"

Laughing a bit, Tsuna nodded. "Don't worry. I already planned to do so. Mizuki, Kurrma, please ask the cooks to prepare a large feast. I remember this guy from one of Ace's stories."

"You know Ace?!" the raven haired teen asked.

"I do," Tsuna confirmed. "He visited just last week. Sorry Luffy, but you just missed him."

"You even know my name!" exclaimed Luffy. "How much did Ace tell you?"

Tsuna only smiled secretly. He then turned to the rest of the crew. "If you all wouldn't mind, please follow me to the manor. Don't worry about this being a trap. I am truly doing this out of the good will of my heart." He then jumped down onto solid ground with a grin. "I hope you don't mind if I make a few stops now and then though."

A few stops was a bit of an understatement. He stopped many times that Nami lost track. She watched as the boy?/teen? stopped beside an old woman and talked with her for a bit about a grandson and then moved onto an elderly blacksmith asking about some PTSD (post traumatic stress disorder). He talked to some of the vendors and many children ran up to him calling him "Kirin-sama". Nami wasn't idiotic-this male was treated like a God. Like...a Celestial Dragon. She panicked and glanced over at their newest team mate Robin.

"Sorry about that," the male said as they finally reached the large manor. "I enjoy keeping in contact with the villagers. Anyways, you may stay here in the meantime. Luffy, would you like to come with me on an adventure?"

Luffy perked up and nodded quickly. "Adventure Time!"

The male laughed before pausing. "Oh yeah. We never did introduce ourselves, now did we? My name is Tsunayoshi or Tsuna for short." He bowed a bit and smiled widely. "King of the Nathioka Islands."

'Wow, second time I'm meeting a royal with Captain,' Zoro thought with interest. He raised a brow at the bow. "If you're a King, why bow?"

Tsuna scratched his cheek. "I hate formalities."

Sanji, who was quiet the entire trip, suddenly fell to his knees. "Oh why Gods, why you torture me this way? With this beautiful bishounen who looks to similar to a woman, yet is a man!"

"Is that why he was so quiet?" Usopp sweat dropped. "Though, Tsuna does seem feminine."

Hearing this, Tsuna pouted and knelt to the ground, covering his face with his arms. "I know I look feminine and younger than I actually am. Why do people keep mentioning this?"

The Straw Hats could only sweat drop at the King.

"You said Nathioka," Robin interrupted. "I thought they were just a legend."

Tsuna rose and laughed weakly. "I kind of made the pirates spread the rumor around."

"Rumor?" Zoro perked.

Robin took this chance to explain. "It's been going around a lot in the New World. The Nathioka Islands, a place where you are always accepted despite backgrounds. It is a place where convicts, pirates, and marines co-exist under the rule of one King who started it all. Slaves are nowhere to be found and prosperity rules its lands.

Many have searched for this place and have never found it."

The group turned to Tsuna.

"Unfortunately, the pirates may have gone a bit overboard," Tsuna glanced away. "However, most of its true. Do you remember that old blacksmith I spoke to? He was an old soldier of war, crafted for military use and has gained many nightmares from it. He was brought here and he's slowly accepting his path and allowing it to not rule over him."

"Tsuna-swan, I cannot help, but fall for you despite your gender!" Sanji exclaimed. "You are too beautiful and kind to fit in only one category! Why must the Gods torture me so and allow me to stand in front of this pure angel?"

Tsuna calmly took this in stride. "I apologize Sanji, but I am no saint nor too beautiful. Have you yet to meet Hancock? Though she too is not a saint, she is proclaimed to be the most beautiful woman to have walked on this planet."

"Then you are the most beautiful male to have walked on this planet," persisted Sanji kneeling in front of Tsuna.

"Hm, I believe there are more beautiful males than myself. I have become acquainted with Hawkeye about three years ago and he was quiet handsome if I may say so myself," Tsuna continued.

Zoro was intrigued at this. "You've met Hawkeye?"

"Multiple times," Tsuna answered. "He visits about four times a year-especially when he's bored. He brings back refugees from time to time as well. Though, he's mostly just here to spar with me."

"You are a swordsman?" Zoro questioned dubiously.

Tsuna grinned. "Though I may not look like it, I have gone through many sword fights and survived the hellish training of a devil spawn. I may not be as good as Hawkeye in skills, however my thinking and stamina tend to beat his own."

Zoro let out a blood lustful smile. "Have a spar with me."

"Maybe later right now. I did say I'd take Luffy on an adventure," Tsuna smiled. He grabbed Luffy and dragged him off. "For this, we are going to be ninjas and infiltrate the kitchen!"

"Food!" Luffy cheered.

"Shh!" Tsuna exclaimed. "We have to be very quiet and sneaky okay? There are some of the best chocolate mouses in there that are just calling for us."

Luffy nodded and the two began their mission.

"Who knew a King could be so childish," Usopp commented.

"He's a pretty good King," Chopper added.

Robin nodded in agreement. "My real question is exactly how strong is he? He has created a land that everyone thought to be impossible and unattainable. Yet, he has done it within a span of twelve years."

Nami watched the fading figure of the King and her Captain. "A selfless King, huh..."


	7. Execution

It came directly from two of the Marines under his rule (after being transferred by General Garp). He had ran into his office and confessed the news. His older twin Portgas D. Ace was to be executed in a few days time. The cup of tea in his hands had been shattered by his grip and his warm brown eyes turned to cold, orange slits. "Captain Coby, Vice-Captain Helmeppo, ready ships with your most powerful men. I shall go ahead first and you shall back me up. Dress in your formal uniforms."

"Yes sir," the two saluted and then left the office in a rush-some of it being fueled by excitement to finally reveal themselves as true Marines who protected the innocent. Their formal uniforms were still white, however they had orange linings and lettering instead. Those of the higher rank gained the color silver throughout their uniform as a show that they were closer towards the King.

Tsuna coldly stared at his hands that now flickered with flames and then tightened it into a fist. He growled and ran to his room to get his own combat uniform. His was similar to his past life Vongola Decimo uniform. It consisted of a white slacks and a silver vest with gray buttons and a white button up (just enough buttons unbuttoned to show his brand). A cape wrapped around his shoulders being the same color as his vest with bright orange silk inside and a gold chain to connect the coat around his collar. There was enough space that if he needed his wings, he could easily fly underneath the cape and a simple releasing of the cape if he needed it to be removed. On the cape was the symbol of the Nathioka Islands. It consisted of the brand upon Tsuna's collar and two swords behind it and a royal blue shield. Around his waist was a tight brown belt that held his sword-crafted from the mightiest of silver and enhanced with his flames of both his Devil Fruit and his Dying Will Flames.

He called upon his wings and with a harsh burst of wind, took off into the skies. He would make it before the ships, but that was alright. They were back up in case anything went wrong and he would wait for them. They would only be one day behind him.

It was the day of the execution and Ace could only sadly stare out at the sea. Well, at least until he caught sight of bright orange eyes and his own brown orbs widened. Why was he here? No, that's a stupid question since that's his twin. Maybe the real question was, what he was trying to do here? He could only watch in amazement as Tsuna became more dragon-like and brought man upon man down with his Marine group behind him.

His right eye was hardened with scales and gave his glare a more terrifying effect. His arms were completely covered with scales that glowed a dim silver. His legs were hidden behind slacks, but he could see scales as well when they rose slightly as he fought. His hands were ablaze with all seven flames and his wings were at a span Ace never knew he had. He guessed it was about 500 cm from tip to tip. Tsuna frightened him, but he also brought hope.

"Gol D. Tsunayoshi," he heard Admiral Akainu mutter. 'So even he knew Tsuna's real identity.' "A Pirate King's son who is now a Celestial Dragon. What a controversy."

Upon reaching the battle field, Tsuna immediately spotted ally ships associated with the Nathioka Islands. He grinned before returning to his serious self. He took in a large breath and let out a mighty roar. It was deep and one that suited a Dragon like himself. He could almost smirk at the horrified and amazed faces among the battlefield.

He ran forward and the battle began. One after another, his opponents were knocked to the floor unconscious. As he neared Ace, he could hear Luffy beside him. 'Since when was he in the battle?' He ignored it and could only smile when men fainted from Luffy's will. Conqueror's Haki, something he, too, inherited, but did not use.

"Luffy. Get Ace. I'll take care of the Generals," Tsuna growled as he faced the three generals. "General Aokiji. How pleasant to see you again."

Aokiji tensed and crossed his arms. "You are not getting to this point, you have yet to reach this level."

"On the contrary," Tsuna began before disappearing. "I already have surpassed this point." He chopped the back of Aokiji's neck with his advanced strength with a grin, allowing his teeth to grow to canines. He turned to the other two Generals. "Shall we continue?"

Tsuna clapped his hands of dirt as he stared down at the three knocked out Generals. "Thanks for the battle." He suddenly unsheathed his sword and deflected a block from behind him. "Well, well, well. Hawkeye, what do I owe for this attack?"

"Explain."

As they fought, Tsuna explained the whole story-including his own identity. He paused when Hawkeye hesitated and sheathed his sword. He grinned and bowed in thanks before continuing towards his brother. 'Don't worry Ace. We're coming. We're all getting out of this alive.'

He rushed towards the two brothers and only sped up as he noticed Akainu attacking from behind. He spread his wings as he took flight beyond the speed of light and blocked the blow from the Admiral. "You only wish that you could hurt them," he spat. He stared Akainu dead in the eye and Akainu had to repress a shiver.

"Gol D. Tsunayoshi. Get out of my way. Your execution comes later."

"Oh, threatening a Celestial Dragon, now are you? How would the Government react to their Admiral acting like this? Defying and attacking a Celestial Dragon," Tsuna taunted with a smirk. "You'd be demoted to a regular civilian without power for your absolute justice." He stopped as he pushed back against Akainu and overpowered him. "You are a 100 years too early to understand justice. What you seek is not justice, but genocide. You are no better than the lowly pirate scum who kill for enjoyment."

"Celestial Dragon?" Akainu questioned. (Even though he was told years ago, he forgot. :P)

"Of course you would only listen to that part," Tsuna darkly chuckled. "Yes, do you not notice my brand? Do you not notice my appearance? I am the true Celestial Dragon and you have disobeyed me. Upon the stars, the moon, and the Sun, I call upon the Court of Justice against Akainu, a mortal who has chosen to defy a God and defy justice."

Ace and Luffy watched in disbelief at the large white pillar of light that emerged from Tsuna. And then, they saw his true Dragon form. He was large, almost as large as his manor. He had large silver scales that glowed like stars and golden, orange eyes. His wings spanned over 1,000 cm for sure and he had long claws that curled.

He had a deep and milky voice as he spoke. "Akainu, you have chosen your greed over the sake of others. You have chosen to sin against those who have not sinned. For this, you are banished of your title, your Devil Fruit, and of your strength. You shall lean what true strength means and the true justice you should've fought for. Shall you disobey, the Sky will punish you for eternity."

All of the battling had stopped to marvel this situation. A dragon, an Admiral, and the judgement placed upon the latter. It was not something you could ignore and it was something too marvelous to not stare at awe at.

Tsuna closed his eyes as he felt himself shift back and wobble as he lowered to the ground. He stared at Akainu with fire in his eyes. "You shall never harm another and you shall aid to the best of your abilities. You are to re-learn and see what world you have truly brought upon using your justice. You shall see the right and the wrong and fix the mess you have generated." With that, he began to fall.

Ace shouted in worry as he ran forward (hand cuffs now unlocked) and caught his twin. "Tsuna! Oi Tsuna, are you okay?"

Tsuna smiled weakly as he rose a hand to Ace. "I'm fine, just tired. I'll be fine by tomorrow." With that he passed out.

Luffy pouted a bit. "No fair Tsuna. You got to save Ace." He began grinning then. "But we still helped each other to save Ace, so I guess its fair." He ruffled Tsuna's hair and then they began their way to the ships.

Akainu fell to the ground in disbelief as he felt his strength slowly be sapped away. No, he stood for absolute justice! This could not be happening to him!

No one dared to attack them as Tsuna's marine soldiers surrounded them and powerful allies followed. Whitebeard's crew, Hancock, Hawkeye, Red Haired Shank's crew, and so many more. All of them allies of Tsuna, Ace, and Luffy. It was here that the three brothers had realized how large of a family they truly had and how none of them were alone, nor would ever be so.

Now if only the last brother would see the same soon.


	8. Omakes

**1) Karaoke**

"Oh my god, who knew Tsuna was a good singer?"

"Holy hell, get Thatch off the stage! My ears!"

"I guess a blue, flaming turkey will sound like a flaming blue turkey."

"Hahahaha! You guys suck!"

"Well what about you?"

"Shut up!"

"Now, now, calm down. Don't be children."

"You the second youngest here Tsuna!"

"Wait, why is Pops going up there?"

"Who knew he sang opera?"

 **2) Never Have I Ever (Everyone is of legal age of drinking and it is between Tsuna, Luffy, Ace, Thatch, Marco, and Zoro-the heaviest drinkers of the crews)**

-"Never have I ever cross-dressed."

They all took a swig of the cup at this.

"Maji?! Tell us all about it!"

"It was all Kurrma's fault. Stupid butler decided it was a good idea for me to infiltrate a ball as a female. Right after I got dressed, he told me, "You looked absolutely ravishing Tsunayoshi-sama. You look wonderful with long hair. Perhaps you should grow your hair out." It was terrible."

"It was because Luffy and I agreed to give each other a make-over if we failed the task we set against each other. We both failed."

"It was all Pops fault."

-"Never have I ever not had sex."

"Okay who the heck asks this kind of thing?"

Tsuna was the only one to take a drink at this.

"Tsuna, you have to grow up man. Even Luffy has had sex."

"Shut up!"

-"Never have I ever got a piercing."

At this one, no one besides Tsuna took a drink.

"You have a piercing Tsuna?"

"I do Luffy. You guys just usually don't see it."

"Show us, Tsuna."

"Tsuna, don't roll your eyes at Ace. It was a reasonable order."

"I don't think ordering to see a piercing is reasonable, you blue flaming turkey."

Tsuna lifted his shirt to reveal a small, silver piercing on his belly button. "Happy?"

"Very much so. Who gave you this piercing so I can kill him for touching you?"

-"Never have I ever been with another guy."

At this, they all took a swig.

"This was a stupid one blue turkey."

"For once, I agree with Thatch. We've all been with one another, so we should know this."

"Hey!"

"Can meat also count for another guy if the meat came from a male pig?"

-"Never have I ever kicked a puppy."

Marco, Tsuna, and Thatch took a swig of the alcohol.

"Are you kidding me? Why would you kick a puppy-and even you Tsuna!?"

"Doesn't Luffy count as a puppy. You should drink too Ace."

"That makes sense." Another shot completed.

"We are so weird."

"It's okay. We're pirates/Kings."

 **3) Suitors**

They were at a large buffet being hosted by Tsuna when it happened. This buffet consisted of the Straw Hats, Whitebeard, Trafalgar Law's crew, and allies of Tsuna's kingdom. It was the second time Law was meeting Tsuna after Ace's near-execution. He was smirking and walking towards Tsuna who turned upon hearing him (advanced hearing of course!).

"So you're King Tsunayoshi, huh," Law commented as he bowed in front of Tsuna. He grabbed his hand and placed a kiss upon it. "What a blessing to finally talk to you. I have heard and seen many great things about you."

Tsuna smiled in thanks. "And I about you as well-most from Luffy actually."

"Tsuna!" a loud voice echoed through the room. A blonde emerged from the crowd and came hurdling towards Tsuna, tackling him in a hug. From behind, Ace watched in shock as the male grabbed his twin's lower cheeks. "How've you been?"

"Please do not touch my ass," Tsuna responded as he stepped away and slapped away the man's hand. "Eccentric as always Lord Gregory."

"C'mon, I told you to call me Felix," the Lord replied.

Tsuna rolled his eyes and bowed to Law. "I apologize. It seems that this idiot has decided to join the conversation." And then, he was promptly tackled again from a long, noire haired man.

"Tsunayoshi, you didn't visit me," whined the beautiful man, tantalizing red eyes raking the King's figure.

Tsuna ducked from the man's grasp and smiled apologetically. "Sorry Renato. Duty called and I didn't have enough time to visit."

"Oi, Tsuna! Kurrma brought in a new batch of cookies!" Thatch shouted, glaring at the group of men surrounding his younger brother figure (though, he was also jealous because Tsuna counted as a lover as well).

Eyes sparkling, Tsuna ran to Thatch and grabbed the tray of cookies.

Ace, Marco, Luffy, and Thatch surrounded Tsuna, glaring at any man who passed a glance at him. 'Stupid suitors!'

 **4) Different X-Over**

Tsuna awoke to see a small, dragon like creature with emerald eyes staring at him. He teared up and immediately began to cry. 'Wait, why am I crying?' He paused to whimpers and looked at himself. 'Holy shit! I'm a baby!' He looked back at the strange creature that continued to stare at him and looked at him for answers which of course the creature did not reply.

"Charmander?" the dragon tilted his head.

'Wait, I recognize this. This is Pokemon!'

Tsuna was barely two years old and was crawling all across the lab, his hair still the same untamable spikes. He stopped when he came face to face with a brown, fox like creature. It had wide chocolate eyes like his and cream colored fur around its collar. 'This...This is an Eevee!'  
The Eevee scampered over beside Tsuna and nuzzled against him, Tsuna internally panicking. Noticing that the human wasn't responding, Eevee looked at the babe and licked his cheeks. Tsuna giggled at this and sat down from his crawling position. He clapped his hands and gurgled, saying little baby coos. (Awww!)

Tsuna was five when he met his next companion. It was a little lion like Pokemon with small, red spikes of hair between its brown ears. "Lit, litleo?"  
Tsuna blinked and slowly reached out to the cub. Feeling warmth and security, the Litleo crawled forwards and nuzzled against Tsuna's hand. It purred and nuzzled into Tsuna's open arms.

Tsuna pet the soft fur of the feline and grinned. "Litleo! You Natsu!"

Litleo only purred in agreement.

Tsuna was fourteen when his grandfather (Professor Samuel Oak) decided to send him off on his journey (being overprotective and waiting until some of the Pokemon evolved to let him leave). Litleo had became Pyroar gaining a large mane of yellow and reddish/orange stripes (being male after all). Eevee had become a Espeon with a brilliant red gem that glimmered on her forehead and Charmander was a mighty Charizard (having to fend off a lot of Tsuna's bullies and wild Pokemon that seemed to love teasing Tsuna).

"You are going to be a wonderful trainer," Professor Oak cried as he handed Tsuna a PokeDex. "May you reach the top Tsuna. I don't want you to leave!"

"Grandpa, I don't even want to go. You don't have to force me to-."

"No, no I can't! You were a natural trainer," Professor Oak interrupted, not listening to Tsuna at all. Next thing he knew, he was outside and hearing his grandfather's wails from the other side of the door.

"Oookay then. Let's go on a journey then," Tsuna awkwardly offered.

"Pyrrr!"

"Espe!"

"Char!"

 **5) Pure Lime Cosplay**

Tsuna was fiddling under the murderous glares of his supposed and actual brothers. Marco and Ace were looking down at him. The reason so? It was just his appearance at the moment.

He was wearing a scarlet high neck sleeveless dress that hugged his figure down to his thighs where the skirt slowly let go into a slit and slightly pooled at his feet. It showed his feminine curves and left much to imagine. He wore black, t-strap heels that made him a few inches taller. A white, elegant faux fur scarf was placed securely between his elbows, the back in a curve a bit above his waists and the remaining falling down to his knees. His spiky hair had (somehow) been tamed and was curled to surround his collar (it fell to his "breasts"). He had on mascara (you could tell because his eyes looked even more wider) and pale blue eye shadow. Eye liner created an illusion of a curve to his eyes. His bright red lip stick brought a lot of attention to his normally pale lips.

To put it short, he was ravishing (once more after the first time).

"Tsuna...what are you wearing?" Ace asked.

Tsuna glanced away. "Ahah. Funny story. It was Mizuki's fault this time, wanted me to get out and find a guy to keep."

Marco narrowed his eyes even more and grabbed Tsuna's wrist. He began dragging him away with Ace following behind, glaring at any man that stared at Tsuna inappropriately. He caught sight of the scarlet painted nails of his brothers and cursed the blue haired maid.

Tsuna grunted as he was shoved against the wall. He was about to complain, but a pair of lips caught his. His eyes were wide as his gaze interlocked with Marco's. He shivered when he felt his waist be grabbed and tugged closer to Marco. He felt Ace come up from behind him and place butterfly kisses on the nape of his neck behind his ear. He moaned as Ace bit onto his ear and licked its shell.

"Mm...ngh...pwah!" Tsuna gasped as his lips was released. He was panting with a flushed face. "What are you guys doing?"

Marco smirked as he put one leg in between Tsuna's and enjoyed the gasp that escaped his red lips. He heard Tsuna whimper and moan and he looked over to see Ace grinding against Tsuna's backside. "Naughty Tsuna. Going to a party looking like this and so ravishing. Did you want to be punished?"

Tsuna shivered at his husky voice and heard another join.

"Tsuna...did you want to cheat on us?"

"I...I didn't even know we had something!" Tsuna complained and then moaned as his lower self rubbed against Marco's leg. "W-Wait...no...ah!"

"We will punish you," the two males whispered into Tsuna's ears.


	9. Chapter 9: AN! Please Help!

I have a project I'm working on and I need some of your responses in order to do it! Please leave a comment or anything for your answers! Thank you to all who do and I'll be sure to try to update soon!

Question:

What would you do if you had one more day? You are yourself. You have the same life, wealth, and limits as you do today. How would you spend your last day?


End file.
